


Tied Up In Paperwork

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: Shotaro discovers that a visitor at the office holds the future of the Narumi Detective Agency in his hands. Or, more importantly, in his briefcase. It's a good thing he's hot, though.





	

Winter was only just starting to return to Fuuto, and it felt too early in the year for the first snowfall, but it really was coming down out there. It was a quiet evening, one Shotaro was spending alone in the office catching up on case logs. Philip had drug Akiko out on some overnight research-related escapade, and he really hoped that was “bass thumping” he’d heard, not “base jumping”. 

Mick was curled up on one of the red chairs near the door, dozing contentedly, while he waited for the return of his human. The radio droned on about the weather, where two only marginally different male voices discussed the state of the pressure systems hovering around Japan at the moment. Shotaro yawned. This was going to put him to sleep at this rate, and it was too early for that. He got up from the desk and stretched his arms up high over his head. He strode over to the radio in the wall and started changing the dials. Finally, he found something appropriately hard-boiled by which to do his work. Smooth, brassy jazz. He smirked a bit to himself as he turned to get back to what he was doing.

But there was the sound of someone stomping snow off their shoes outside the door to the agency. Shotaro had just enough time to select a hat off the back of the door to the garage and set it on his head before the stranger opened the door.

And a lovely stranger he was. “Mr. Shotaro Hidari, I presume?” he said with a small smirk.

“The one and only,” Shotaro replied, running his fingers along the brim of his hat.

“Good. Sorry if I’m intruding on anything. I intended to get here sooner but the roads are a mess out there,” the stranger continued. Shotaro was able to get a better look at him as he shrugged out of his wet overcoat. He was wearing one of those modern, slim fit suits, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t exactly the kind of man that should be wearing them. He was always a sucker for a well-dressed man.

Suddenly deciding to use his manners, Shotaro reached to take the coat from him and find somewhere for it to hang to dry. He could feel the stranger’s eyes on him when he turned away, but he didn’t mind all that much. “What brings you out here on a night like this? It has to be something important.”

“I’m afraid it is, Mr. Hidari,” he replied. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and produced a business card. “My name is Shuichi Endo, and I come here from the Ministry of Economic Affairs office of Fuuto.” And indeed, that is what the card designated him as. “I’m coming here to follow up on a program we’re instituting here in the city.”

Why would a bureaucrat like this be coming to a detective’s office on official business? Instead of asking that, he just made the hospitable choice. “I’m all ears. Have a seat. Uh, don’t mind the cat, he won’t move. Coffee?”

“Coffee sounds great. I’ll just take it black,” Shuichi answered with a smile. This guy got better and better already. He sat down in the red chair that Mick hadn’t been roosting in, and started pulling some papers out of his briefcase. Shotaro got the coffee together quickly, slipping some sugar into his own. 

By the time he got the cups back to the table, Shuichi had spread a couple flyers and some papers across it. “Mr. Hidari, we’ve sent a few notices here to your office about the certification program the city of Fuuto has begun rolling out. Have you received them?” Shuichi held up a piece of paper for Shotaro to look at.

Mentally, Shotaro cursed Akiko for keeping this to herself. Now he was going to look like an idiot. He read the paper he was given while he sipped his coffee. Fuuto was indeed beginning a detective certification program to protect people from gangsters and scam artists. It sounded decent enough at first brush, anyway. “Yeah, I remember something like this,” he replied, lying through his teeth. Akiko usually handled the mail and she hadn’t said a damn thing. “Is there a problem with ours?”

Shuichi chuckled a little. “I’m afraid the problem is that we haven’t received an application from you.” 

Shotaro only barely managed to keep from spitting out his coffee. Once he was done choking on it, he put a hand out with one finger up. “Hang on. How could you not have it?”

“That’s what I’m here to discuss with you, Mr. Hidari. If it’s simply a case where we haven’t received it, we can go through the application together and I can verify your exam,” Shuichi continued. To his credit, he was being perfectly polite about this. Shotaro really couldn’t be mad at him.

But the word ‘exam’ dropped his gut to his feet, well-timed to a mournful bleat of a trombone. He swallowed hard, and stalled by taking another drink of his coffee. It was going to take some skill to bullshit his way out of this one. “Ah, I’m pretty sure it’s around here somewhere,” he said. “The chi-- My office manager just got done going through some paperwork, so I’m not sure where she put it.” 

“I don’t mind if you take a few minutes to find it,” Shuichi replied pleasantly. 

Crap. He was so screwed. “Right,” he replied. He got up and went to the back of the office where the cabinet that held most of the paperwork stood. He grumbled a little to himself about Akiko while he made a show of flipping through some file folders. He didn’t really want to, but he bit the bullet and picked up the phone on his desk to call Akiko.

But naturally it went to her irritatingly-perky voicemail. Honestly, he’s pretty sure she added three syllables to the pronunciation of her new name of Akiko Terui just to make it sound extra cutesy. Newlyweds.

He hung up without leaving a message. He hung the phone up a bit louder than he’d intended, and that certainly caught Shuichi’s attention, but be merely continued to smile pleasantly. 

It took a bit of effort to clear his throat so he could speak normally. “You know, it’s only going to get worse as the night goes on,” Shotaro said. “What do you say you give me some time to track this down and you come back when the weather clears up?”

Shuichi stood up and stopped at the top of the few stairs that separated the two halves of the office. He brought his coffee cup with him. “I’m afraid that’s not possible, Mr. Hidari.”

“I’m sure it is,” Shotaro insisted. “I mean, there’s still plenty of time.”

“The application was due today, Mr. Hidari,” Shuichi finally said. He smirked after he said it, and coolly took another drink of his coffee. 

Shotaro’s jaw fell open. “Ah-ah wait! Wait!” he said, clearly flustered. He started rummaging more vigorously through the cabinet. “It’s gotta be here somewhere. I know it is.”

Shuichi remained silent for a while while Shotaro searched. He was going to whack Akiko with one of her own slippers when she showed her face around here again. “So what happens again if I don’t have this turned in?”

“You’ll be fined 100,000 yen for every day you are open for business in violation of the certification act,” Shuichi replied. 

That figure surprised Shotaro so much he dropped a folder and papers scattered across the floor. He quickly bent over to gather them up.

“I think one went under the bookshelf,” Shuichi replied with his usual pleasantly polite demeanor.

“Eh?” Shotaro got down on his knees and bent over to peer into the small gap under the shelf. “Aaah, I don’t see anything.” The music on the radio began to build toward a crescendo.

“Sorry, I guess that was my mistake,” Shuichi answered. He sounded a little abashed, but Shotaro could hear that smirk in his voice. His face turned red. Did he just…?

Shotaro didn’t turn around immediately so he could get the red off his cheeks. “There’s got to be something you could do for me, man. Maybe talk your boss into giving me a little more time? I know the Boss did you guys more than a few favors over the years.”

“It’s true that the reputation of Sokichi Narumi is a formidable one,” Shuichi replied. He set his coffee cup down on the tall table in the middle of this part of the room, unbuttoned his blazer, and put his hands on his hips right at his belt line, holding his jacket back a bit. “But now you’re the lead detective here. Surely a three hour exam and a few thousand yen is worth maintaining his office, right, Shotaro?” He took a few more slow steps toward Shotaro, sliding the heels of his shoes a bit on the floor.

Shotaro turned and glared at him. “Just where the hell do you get--” 

But Shotaro was cut off by lips on his own. The folder he’d been holding was jerked out of his hands and dropped to the floor. Shuichi’s kisses were not wasting any time at all. Shuichi pushed Shotaro back against the bookshelf, knocking Shotaro’s hat off his head. All the buildup and obvious interest exploding like this left Shotaro weak in the knees. 

Shuichi took Shotaro’s arms by the wrists and brought them up over his head. He held them in place with one hand, pressed against a line of books. Shuichi broke away from the kiss a moment to grin at Shotaro. “So, do you check out all of your clients as soon as they come through the door?” he asked, a teasing lilt in his voice.

Shotaro’s pants were already deeply uncomfortable while he wrestled his brain into forming words. “Only the hot ones,” he replied. 

“Lucky me,” Shuichi said. He went back to kissing Shotaro, but a bit less vigorously than before. He ran his hand over the front of Shotaro’s pants, pulling a moan out of him. “Lucky me,” he repeated when he felt what was waiting for him in there. With one hand still pinning Shotaro’s arms, he started pulling Shotaro’s belt open with his other while still kissing him. 

This was all heady, dizzying for Shotaro. He’d never experienced anything like this in his life and he didn’t want it to stop. Any talk of paperwork was long gone from his head. All he could focus on was this handsome stranger that was opening his pants. 

Shuichi wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Shotaro’s cock once he had access to it. He groaned against Shuichi’s mouth, and tugged to free his arms. But Shuichi wasn’t going to let him go that easy. “Is there something you wanted, Shotaro?” Shuichi asked while he nibbled on Shotaro’s ear.

Again, Shotaro struggled to form words. He licked his tingling lips and tilted his head to give Shuichi better access. “I want to touch you,” he groaned.

“Where?” Shuichi asked. He let go of Shotaro’s cock and started yanking his tie loose.

“Anywhere,” Shotaro gasped. Shuichi pulled the tie out of Shotaro’s collar. He kissed the lump in Shotaro’s throat.

“Be a little more specific,” Shuichi insisted. He moved his legs so he could press his own erection against Shotaro’s leg. Meanwhile, his hands were busy with that tie around Shotaro’s wrists. “Or I’ll leave you here for your office manager to find,” he purred in Shotaro’s ear. 

He groaned in response, and Shuichi took a couple steps away. Shotaro tried to lower his arms, but he’d looped that tie around a decoration attached to the front of the shelf. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Oi, this isn’t fair,” he said breathlessly. 

“It’s more than fair for making me drink what you call coffee,” Shuichi said.

But before Shotaro could get offended, Shuichi was getting on his knees. He immediately took Shotaro’s cock in his mouth and brought his lips all the way down to the base. Shotaro groaned loudly and pulled against where he was bound. This was incredible. Never in his life could he had dreamed this could have happened to him.

Shuichi had one hand pressing Shotaro’s hips against the book case, and the other one reached under his legs to plunge a finger into his asshole. Shotaro moaned and thrusted into Shuichi’s face wantonly. But Shuichi didn’t skip a beat. He made a good, quick rhythm, taking all of Shotaro’s length each and every time. Shotaro could feel tension like a spring building up and he knew he wasn’t going to take this for very long. He moaned and cried out with abandon, increasing in desperation as he got closer and closer.

And then all at once, Shuichi stopped. It took a few moments for Shotaro to realize what he’d just done, but when he did, he whined. “What the hell, man?” he tugged at his bonds and wriggled his hips. 

“Patience, Shotaro. It’s like you said. It’s only getting worse out there. We’ve got all night,” Shuichi replied. He gently caressed Shotaro’s cheek. “But you’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

Shotaro nodded immediately and eagerly.

“Good,” Shuichi grinned. He crouched again, and for a fleeting moment, Shotaro thought he was going to pick back up where he left off. But instead, he was unzipping the sides of Shotaro’s boots and helping him out of them so he could have his pants all the way off and not bunched up around his ankles. 

Finally, Shuichi set to taking off his own tie. Then he approached Shotaro with it, and tied it around his head like a blindfold. “Too tight?” he asked as he snugged it down.

“Perfect,” Shotaro replied. He felt his cock twitch. 

He could feel hands going down his front as they deftly unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. Shuichi’s hands felt their way over his chest sides, and stomach, coming tantalizingly close to the base of his cock. Shotaro whined with frustration. “You never told me what you wanted to touch, Shotaro,” Shuichi said. The hands drew away.

“Uh.”

In response there was only a soft chuckle as Shotaro could hear Shuichi’s footsteps retreat a bit. “You know, this desk is a perfect height for fucking. Have you ever taken advantage?”

Shotaro shook his head. “N-Not yet,” he answered. 

“Ah, well, allow me to do the honors,” Shuichi said. He approached Shotaro again, and reached up to free his arms. To do so, Shuichi had to press himself up against Shotaro’s body, and he could feel warm skin against his own. He was pretty sure Shuichi was buck naked by now. Shuichi unlooped the tie from where it held Shotaro in place, and gently helped Shotaro bring his tired arms down to a normal position. Shuichi moved so he was standing directly behind Shotaro. Yeah, he was definitely naked from what he could feel against his back. Including that large, hard erection pressing between his butt cheeks. His breaths came in shaking gasps. “What is it you want to touch, Shotaro?”

“That cock,” he finally gasped out.

“That’s what I thought,” Shuichi replied. He shoved Shotaro so he was pushed over on the desk. He stepped around it so that his cock was in prime sucking range. He let Shotaro have control of where his hands went, even if they were still tied together at the wrists. He pushed his dick into Shotaro’s hands, who wasted no time in taking him into his mouth. This desk really was at a perfect fucking height.

After a little while, during which time Shuichi made some appreciative moans, he shoved himself away again. After a moment, a hand was rubbing a warm and tingling liquid over his asshole. He moaned with anticipation. This was it, this was the best he ever could had dreamed of.

All at once, something came down on his head with a sting. “Shotaro! Wake up!”

Shotaro opened his eyes, surprised he could see on his own. “Whaa?” he muttered blearily. Where did Shuichi go?

“Wake up!” Akiko went for another whack with the slipper. 

“Oi! Quit it!” Shotaro reached to swat her away. He’d been asleep on his desk, his arms stretched out in front of him. 

“You make really weird noises when you sleep,” Akiko pointed out.

“Sh-shut up!” he couldn’t help but turn red. He knew what he was dreaming about.

“There’s someone here from the government to talk to you!” Akiko continued. “Wipe your face, you’re drooling!”

“Lay off!” he complained, but he did wipe his face with the back of his hand. He considered standing up, but realized he had a raging boner. Shit. “From the government?”

“Yeah, some detective certification program or something,” Akiko shrugged. 

Shotaro sat up a little straighter, and adjusted his tie. Was his dream prophetic? “Send him in, Akiko.”

Fortunately, their guest had grown impatient and charged into the back section of the office. “Mr. Hidari! If this is the kind of operation you run, no wonder this program is necessary!” 

When he saw that the real government agent was a cranky, 70 year old woman, at least he didn’t have to worry about that boner anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidari Shoutarou's Harboiled Delusion Diaries: The Porno Spoof.
> 
> I have no regrets.


End file.
